flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sloantothebonehimself
''http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.212.88.253 How I Can Kill the Hackers of Fly Like a Bird 3 - WrappedUpFrodo -- (Reply to Sloan - As Seen on My Profile and This Page: WrappedUpFrodo - Famous European Robin - ). Well Sloan, there is some kind of problem (glitch) that I have with my computer, which allows me to kill any hackers when I am within Fly like a Bird 3. The hacks that they use don't work on me, so I can't see them. If they have the Speedhack, to me they are the same speed as any other bird, (as well as myself) and I can catch up to them in no time. If they have the Immortalhack, I'll be able to kill them in five turns. To other players, they may still be within the scape, however in my view they have departed. If they have the Superpoohack, they are the same speed as me. I would be able to kill them in seconds, even if they have the Fast-Recoveryhack, which also doesn't work on me. If they do kill me due to that hack, then to everyone I'll depart, however I'm still there but without a name to every other bird (also my bird shall be invisible). In a few seconds I'll appear back in the game, but my bird's name won't show up. It is nearly 'impossible' to hit me then apparently. I have no clue on how this glitch is working, but somehow it's made me higher within the game. I don't use hacks, (as the glitch forbids me of using them). To prove, I was once asked to try out Cheat Engine, so I downloaded it and installed it, but whenever I placed a code in, nothing would come up. The notice that would appear said something like this: Couldn't find code. A glitch has occurred! So, I can't hack and my computer's glitch gives me the abillity to kill any hackers, no matter if they have all hacks available. This is how I kill the hackers. ~WrappedUpFrodo --Frodo S.-- WrappedUpFrodo Replied on July 11th, 2013 at 4:44am. (New Zealand -NZ- Timezone). It sounds like you have all the rules of the game programmed into memory when you download it, including for other players. are u using internet explorer? Maybe it's in the cookes, i use inprivate browsing so i dont get any cookies. Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 01:39, July 11, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm not using Internet Explorer. I use the application, Safari. ~WrappedUpFrodo --Frodo S.-- WrappedUpFrodo Replied on July 11th, 2013 at 1:42pm. (New Zealand -NZ- Timezone). Isn't safari on mac? you're using mac! that's why u can kill hackers! I heard macs are pretty awesome. One of the most english like programming languages is Applescript. Haha linux is better Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 01:49, July 11, 2013 (UTC) That may be the case, since I've never really encountered anyone who was using a Mac as well. However then again, there are videos that i've recieved on my gmail (because certain people want this hacker dead and all, so they come to me for help). Anyway, in some of their videos, they are also using a Mac and they can't kill the Immortal hackers, and keep dying. I'm still not sure if this is the problem, (I highly doubt it) but it also may be. ~WrappedUpFrodo --Frodo S.-- WrappedUpFrodo Replied on July 11th, 2013 at 2:33pm. (New Zealand -NZ- Timezone). '''The Issue in Cityscape on Tuesday, at 11:21am (NZ TZ). ' Okay, so as you just saw, my bird was glitching out. Well here is what happened in my view: I started to poo on you, (like you requested). After five hits you departed, then everyones name disappeared and my bird started to glitch in and out of the game. So, I departed and came back into the game, you were there but couldn't see my username. This isn't something that has occured before, but the next time I see you on Cityscape8, I'll record my view on QuickTimePlayer, then upload it to YouTube to show the results. Alrighty? ~WrappedUpFrodo --Frodo S.-- WrappedUpFrodo Replied on July 16th, 2013 at 11:24am. (New Zealand -NZ- Timezone). ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 19:35, May 4, 2013 (UTC) You know what is most rewarding about hacking flab 3? Hearing people's wtf exclamations when I superpoo on them!! Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 20:21, May 4, 2013 (UTC) How do you like my new avatar? suits me, doesn't it? :D ;] hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sloan 23:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ♥βℓuε♀βεℓℓ♥ Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 13:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) This is how to superpoo: Take d58 same as twighack or lifehack except d58 instead of d40 or d50. Add to the address list, then find out what accesses this address. Then log in flab 3 single player, and then minimize the window. Now there should be 3 opcodes in the debugger window. Click the last one which should be "movzx eax, byte ptr XXXXXD58" and view it in the dissassembler. Now the dissassembler should pop up with movzx eax, byte ptr XXXXXD58 highlighted in blue. Scroll up a little and right click the opcode right above the highlighted one and click replace this address with a code that does nothing. Then close everything except the cheat engine main window and fly like a bird 3. Go to fly like a bird 3, log in multiplayer, and fire away for as long as your poo meter lasts. If you were really good at this game, you wouldn't need to hack. ;) Eca1999 (talk) 19:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Eca1999 this is lefrak! here are the steps for the cheat hack: 1. right click on the twig hack adress 2. click on find out what accesses this adress 3. start building a nest and raise a chick 4. after u raise 1 chick, log out of the game 5. on the find out what accesses this adress tab, scroll down to the bottom and right click on the one that has a number 1 at the left (should be THE ONE ALL THE WAY AT THE BOTOTM) 6. click on that one and then click on "show disassembler", which should be on the top right corner. youll then see a new thing come up out of nowhere (it will have different colors like green and red) 7. look for something that says push 00. 8. double click on it and change the 00 in to 78 9. and then U R DONE AND U CAN TRY IT OUT FOR URSELF! ;) Dude thats superchick, not monster chick!!Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 21:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sloan™ 13:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey I have a facebook page for Fly Like A Bird 3 Cheat Engine Hackers! Come like it or discuss hacks or the Starling Pana or anything we want. I hope that we can all get more connected. Okay Ik you don;t know me, But I need your help with something. ~Aura (talk) 17:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) You see, this really disturbed immortal player by the name of Ravenheart.nc is trying out some... innapropriate stuff. Would you perhaps, as the respectable hacker you are, please tell me perhaps a way to hack her and lock her out of gamevial? um, no. -αgєит ѕℓσαи™ Sloan, what the hell? I'm not the 'Wiki Contributer' you think I am, seriously. I have always been logged into my account! What the hell did I do too you? ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.-- Also, I'm not the one who created the pages about my bird, the only damn page I created was: Fly Like a Bird 4. You have no right to do this... ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.-- I'm beginning to think ur a fraud- (talk)]] 15:59, October 7, 2013 (UTC) btw, why did u ban me? i thought we were friends! besides u cant ban me, u dont know my ip address (talk)]] 15:59, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Heh, you'll regret that. You know, I too thought the same thing... P.S. I tracked through IP's and found yours and I have it saved! *Grins* ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.-- lol i can use a proxy or TOR if i wanted to. but it doesnt matter, lets just be friends idc if ur a fraud or not From all the problems in the past you've created I'm starting to ever regret the first time. Anyways, this will depend. ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.-- U mad? -Sloan i know your real name And...? I told you it on Fly Like a Bird before... I'm not going to worry about it... ~WrappedUpFrodo. --Frodo S.--